Broken Hearted Girl
by CircusLeader005
Summary: Alex thought that Kevin loved her, but she was wrong...she leaves and moves back to New York...she's in the clear for awhile, but Kevin finds her
1. Broken Heart, Gone

Broken Hearted Girl

Wizards of Waverly Place/BSB

Alex/Kevin

Disclaim: I Do NOT Own WOWP or BSB...or the Beyonce song 'Broken Hearted Girl'...I just got the idea from the song

I just wanted to write something for my lil couple and I listened to this song and came up with this story...Enjoy

Kevin is 27 and Alex is 18

Chapter 1

(Flashback)

Alex was busy packing her bags. She couldn't stand staying at the ski resort for one more minute. She needed to get out of here.

"Ally-Al,"

She stopped packing and looked over her shoulder. Her boyfriend, Kevin, was standing there. He looked at her suitcase.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm packing. What does it look like?"

She turned her attention from her boyfriend and went back to packing.

"Why? Where are you going?"

"Ever since Brian's friend came her with her other friends you and the boys have been hanging out with them. I've been feeling like the third wheel."

Kevin walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. He hugged her to him. He kissed her cheek and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you."

She stopped packing and looked at him. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Come on, please, don't leave."

She let out a small giggle when he gave her his cute puppy dog pout.

"Come on. Let's go down to the café and get some hot chocolate. My treat."

She breathed a laugh and smiled.

"Okay, I won't leave and I'll take you up on that hot chocolate offer since you're paying."

Kevin smiled and planted another kiss on her cheek.

"You go ahead and get us a table in the café. I want to change my sweater."

"All right. I'll meet you down there."

Alex turned and looked at him. He gave her a small smile, before moving toward her and pressing his lips to her's. She smiled against his lips. He pulled away and looked at her. He pressed a quick, little kiss to her forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He left the room to give her some privacy. Alex smiled. She knew in her heart that she would never find anyone like Kevin. She thought that he was the one, but Alex was wrong. (I didn't spoil it...keep reading)

Alex changed her grey sweater to a green sweater. She went down to the café. She looked around and found Kevin. She started walking over to the table, but stopped when she found that girl, Carly, sitting with him.

Alex's eye welled up with tears with she moved over to him and kissed him. Alex shook her head. He was such a liar! She turned her back to them and rushed out of the café.

(An Hour Later)

Howie went to Alex's room. He felt bad for forgetting about her, so he wanted to ask her if she wanted to get some hot chocolate with him. He gently knocked on her door.

"All-Al, I'm sorry I've been ignoring you. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the café with me and get some hot chocolate."

He waited, but there was no answer. He gently knocked on the door again.

"Ally-Al?"

He opened the door and walked in the room. The room was clean. That wasn't like Alex. If the room was clean, that only meant that she was gone. He went to her closet and looked. He was right! Her stuff was gone.

He was about to walk out of her room, until he saw something on the pillow of the bed. He walked over to the bed.

There was a white envelope addressed to him. He grabbed the envelope and opened it. He pulled out a folded up letter and started to leave the letter.

_Howie,_

_I didn't want to leave without telling you 'good-bye', but there's no way I could tell you face to face. My heart's broken. I found Kevin kissing that girl Carly in the café. I just couldn't stay here and let him see me cry. I just want you to know that I'm going to be fine, so please don't come and look for me. Howie, you and Brian are the only ones that I could come to for anything. Thank you for being there for me._

_Alex_

Howie had to read the note more than once. He really couldn't believe that Alex was really gone.

"Brian!"

Howie rushed out of the room.

Brian read the note that Alex left. Brian shook his head.

"I don't understand. Why would Kevin do this to her? He told me that he loved her. I just don't understand why he would do that to her."

Howie shook his head.

"I don't know. We just need to find Alex."

"How do we do that, Howie? She didn't tell us where she was going."

"I don't know."

Brian looked at the note in his hand. He couldn't believe that Alex was really gone.

Well, there's the first chapter...Why did you do that Kevin? Hope you enjoyed and if you did please review

thanks(:


	2. Author Note

Okay, I really know that everyone hates author notes, but I'm going to give you this one

I've been busy working on 'Taking Care of My Sister's Daughter', so that's why I haven't been working on this story

Ya'll just give me some time and I will be back working on this story

Ya'll please just give me some time and I will be back working on this story

I love you, my lil circus performers!

CircusLeader005


	3. Where's Alex?

Broken Hearted Girl

Wizards of Waverly Place/BSB

Alex/Kevin

Chapter 2

Months had passed by for Alex. She had shed her tears for Kevin, but she felt her heart was still broken.

She didn't understand why this had to happen to her.

She loved Kevin and yet he cheated on her. He broke her heart.

Kevin didn't know why Alex left.

He had been trying for months to try and find her, but she didn't want to be found.

Brian and Howie didn't know what to say to Kevin. They couldn't believe why Kevin cheated on Alex.

Kevin said over and over again that he loved Alex and that he would never hurt her, yet he cheated on her.

Theresa knew there was something wrong with her daughter, but she didn't dare say anything.

She knew there was only one thing to do.

She called Howie.

Howie looked at his phone.

He didn't recognize the number, but something deep down in him told him to answer the phone.

He answered the phone and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Howie."

He knew that voice.

It was Alex's mom, Theresa!

"Hi, Mrs. Russo."

Brian eyes widened. He rushed over to Howie and stood next to him, so he could listen to the conversation.

"Uh, Howie, I just wanted to talk to you for a minute."

"Oh, okay."

"It's about Alex. She's been down ever since that ski trip. She came home all upset and she wouldn't tell me what was wrong. She still won't tell me what's wrong. I just wanted to know if it had something to do with her and Kevin."

Howie looked at Brian.

Brian gave a small nod of his head.

Howie told her everything.

Theresa felt her grip tighten on the phone. She didn't know why Kevin had done that to her.

She remembered the day that Kevin and Alex met.

They were just little kids, playing on the playground.

She couldn't forget the first time they held hands.

"Thanks for telling me, Howie."

"No problem, Mrs. Russo. I just have a question."

"What is it, honey?"

"Where are you and all living?"

Theresa told Howie everything and how they should get to their sub station.

"Thanks, Mrs. Russo."

"No problem, hon. You and the boys just try and get here. Please bring Kevin, so he and Alex can talk."

"I'll see what we can do, Mrs. Russo."

"Okay, thank you, honey."

Howie hung up and looked at Brian.

"We need to get to New York. We need to bring Kevin with us."

"Okay, I'll talk to him."

Well, there's that...Hope you enjoyed and if you did please review

thanks(:


	4. Kevin Is Innocent

Broken Hearted Girl

Wizards of Waverly Place/BSB

Alex/Kevin

Chapter 3

Kevin couldn't believe that Alex had left the ski resort so early.

Brian showed him the note that Alex left and asked him why he would break Alex's heart.

He knew that his cousin loved Alex.

Kevin shook his head.

"Bri, it's not what you think."

"Then, tell me, Kev. What was it?"

"Carly came over there and sat at the table. Before I know what happened, she grabbed me and kissed me. I would never hurt Alex. You know how much I love her."

Brian felt a twinge of guilt rush through him.

Kevin didn't cheat on Alex. He was the one being kissed not the kisser.

Brian shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Kev."

Kevin placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"It's okay, Bri."

"Well, what are you gonna do about Alex?"

"I'm going to go to New York and talk to her face to face."

Brian shook his head.

"You know how stubborn she is. She's not going to listen."

"I've got to try."

"Okay. Okay. All right, Brian. I'll see you and the boys when you get here."

"Mom!"

"I've got to go."

Theresa hung up the phone and went back to working on sandwiches.

Alex walked in the kitchen.

"Mom, I need those sandwiches for table four."

"I'm working on it."

"Okay."

Alex started walking out of the kitchen, but stopped at the door.

She turned and looked at her mother.

"Mom?"

Theresa stopped working on the sandwiches and looked at her daughter.

"Yes, honey?"

"Who was that on the phone?"

"Oh, someone just had the wrong number."

"Oh,"

Alex nodded her head.

"Okay."

Alex walked out of the kitchen.

Theresa let out a sigh of relief.

She knew that Alex wasn't going to be happy what her mother did, but she needed to talk to Kevin.

Even though Alex denied it, Theresa knew that Alex still had feelings for Kevin.

Well, there's that...It's been awhile for this story, but here's this chapter...Hope you enjoy and if you did please review

thanks(:


	5. Watching Clouds

Broken Hearted Girl

Wizards of Waverly Place/BSB

Alex/Kevin

Chapter 4

Brian looked at his cousin, but he was to busy looking out the window of the plane.

He knew that Kevin was nervous to face Alex.

Alex was a tough girl and Kevin was able to break down her walls, because she let him.

Kevin had seen the good and bad of Alex.

He had been with her the happy times and the painful times, just like she had been there for him.

"Kevin,"

Kevin looked from the window to his cousin.

"Yeah?"

"Are you nervous?"

Kevin gave a simple nod of his head.

"Yeah. More than you will ever know."

"You know that if you give her time she'll listen. I know that she still cares about you."

Kevin really didn't know what to sat to that.

He looked from his cousin out to the window.

Brian's face fell.

He knew that Kevin cared about Alex and that he still loved her, but he couldn't say the same for Alex.

Kevin smiled when he saw the large, puffy clouds.

It reminded him of the time that time when he had that day off and he and Alex were laying on the ground, watching the clouds.

_(Flashback)_

_Alex pointed up to the sky._

"_That one looks like a bunny."_

_Kevin looked at the cloud that she was pointing at._

_It didn't look like a bunny._

_He shook his head._

"_That's not a bunny."_

_She looked from the sky to her boyfriend._

"_Yes, it is."_

"_No, it's not."_

"_Boy, you're crazy. I know that you've seen alot of bunnies in Kentucky."_

"_Yes, I did. And that is not a bunny."_

"_Okay, Kevin. Whatever you say."_

_He looked back up to the sky._

_He swear that the cloud floating by was shaped like a heart._

_He pointed to the sky._

"_That looks like a heart."_

_She looked to the sky._

_She was actually surprised._

_It did, somewhat, look like a heart._

"_What do you think it means?_

_Kevin gently grasped Alex's chin and turned her face, so she was looking at him._

"_It means that I love you no matter what happens."_

_She smiled at Kevin._

_She knew that it was a little corny, but she loved it._

_He was so cute._

_She straddled Kevin's hips._

_He rested his hands on her hips._

_She moved toward him and pressed her lips to his'._

_He smiled against her lips._

_There was no other place that he wanted to be, but where he was._

Kevin didn't realize that his eyes were watering.

He wiped the unshed tears from his eyes.

Brian felt bad for his cousin.

He could only hope that Alex would listen.

Well, there's that...Hope you enjoyed and if you did please review

thanks(:


	6. Not A Warm Welcome

Broken Hearted Girl

Wizards of Waverly Place/BSB

Alex/Kevin

Chapter 5

Alex sat on one of the stools at the bar of her family's sub shop.

She took off her black hi-tops and rubbed her aching feet.

She had never done so much work.

A knock came at the sub shop locked doors.

"We're closed!"

But, the person outside was stubborn.

There came another knock at the door.

She let out a groan of annoyance.

She pulled on her shoes and went to the door.

Didn't people know that when the sign said 'close' it meant the restaurant was closed?

She pulled on her shoes and walked to the door.

She unlocked the door and pulled it open.

"Don't you know what..."

The words froze in her throat when she saw Brian.

"Brian?"

He gave her a small smile.

"Hey, kiddo."

A wide smile overcame her face.

"Hey."

She pulled Brian into a hug.

She pulled away, so she could look at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hey,"

Alex felt her heart stop right in her stomach.

She looked from Brian and saw Kevin.

She felt so many emotions run through her.

Anger, hurt, pain and a little ounce of love.

What happened next was a blur to Kevin.

Alex drew back her hand and slapped Kevin across the face.

Kevin rested his hand on his now red, stinging cheek.

He looked at Alex.

He saw the tears, welding up in her eyes.

She held her hand to her chest.

She shook her head at him.

"Get out of here!"

She left them at the door of the restaurant.

Kevin looked at Brian.

"Well, that went well."

Kevin raised an eyebrow at his cousin and Brian shrugged his shoulders.

Brian knew that Alex wasn't going to welcome Kevin with open arms.

Well, there's that...Hope you enjoyed and if you did please review

thanks(:


	7. Saving, Old Pictures

Broken Hearted Girl

Wizards of Waverly Place/BSB

Alex/Kevin

Chapter 6

Howie was busy flipping through a old magazine in the hotel.

He was pulled from the magazine when the door opened.

He saw Kevin and Brian.

"So, how did it go with Alex?"

Howie's question was answered when he saw Kevin's cheek.

Howie didn't even have to ask what happened to Kevin.

"I guess it didn't go so well."

Howie turned his attention back to the magazine in his hands.

Kevin held his head under the running, hot water.

He let the hot water rush down his body.

His mind was wandering through the many memories that he had with her.

He watched a single drop of water run down his nose.

It reminded him of the time Alex almost drowned in the pool and he saved her.

_(Flashback)_

_Kevin was laying next to Alex on a towel._

_She looked so hot in her red and white polka dot bikini._

_Kevin turned over so he was laying on his stomach._

_He felt someone sit on him and lay on him._

_He knew that it was Alex._

_He felt her starting to gently massage his back in small circles._

"_What are you doing?"_

_She moved toward him._

_She gave his ear a small bite._

"_Loving you."_

"_That's sweet. But, what about the guys?"_

"_Just let them watch."_

_She felt the heat getting to her._

_She fanned herself with her hand._

"_It's hot. I'm going to go to the beach house and get some water."_

"_All right. Just don't take long."_

"_I won't."_

_She got off of Kevin and started making her way to the beach house._

_The sun felt so good, but Kevin was pulled from his relaxation when he heard Alex scream._

_He got up and saw her fall in the pool._

_He knew that she couldn't swim._

_He tossed his sunglasses onto the towel, before rushing over to the pool and jumping in._

_The others stood around the pool, waiting._

_Kevin resurfaced with an unconscious Alex in his arms._

_He held her up._

"_Brian, take her. Take her."_

_Brian took Alex from Kevin's arms, so he could climb out of the pool._

_Brian layed her on the ground and Kevin moved toward her._

_He placed his ear near her lips._

_His eyes widened in fear. _

_She wasn't breathing!_

_Kevin started performing CPR on her._

_The other boys stood back and let Kevin try to help Alex._

_Kevin felt tears prickling at his eyelids, but he kept them from falling. _

_He heard coughing._

_A smile overcame Kevin's face._

_Alex's eyes opened and she was coughing up water._

_Kevin wrapped his arms around Alex and held her to him._

"_Kevin,"_

_He looked at her._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I can't breath. You're crushing me."_

_His cheeks flushed red and he loosened his grip on her._

"_I'm just glad that you're okay."_

_Nick came up to Kevin and Alex._

"_Alex,"_

_Alex looked from Kevin to Nick._

_She saw the guilt on the young Backstreet boy's face._

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you and make you fall in the pool."_

_She gave the boy a small smile._

"_It's all right, Nick. I'm okay."_

_She looked at Kevin._

_She gently stroked his cheek._

"_I'm way better than okay."_

_She moved toward him and pressed her lips to his'._

_Kevin pulled away and looked at her._

_He shook his head._

_She raised an eyebrow at him._

"_What?"_

"_I don't want to do this in front of the guys."_

_She looked at the other boys, before looking back at him._

"_Just let them watch."_

_Kevin shook his head._

"_You really don't care, do you?"_

_She shook her head._

"_No, not really."_

Kevin was pulled from his memories when the water ran cold and there was a knock at the bathroom door.

Kevin turned off the water.

"Kevin?!"

"Yeah?!"

"Are you done in there?"

"Yeah."

Kevin stepped out of the shower and pulled on a pair of sweat pants.

He walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his neck.

He rubbed the back of his neck with a towel.

"Did you save me some hot water?"

Kevin started rubbing the towel on his head, trying to dry his hair.

"Sorry, Brian."

Brian waved his hands back and forth.

"Don't worry about it, Kev."

Brian walked in the bathroom.

Kevin walked over to his bed and layed down.

He covered his eyes with his hand.

His mind started digging back through his memories with him and Alex.

(With Alex)

Alex was sitting on her bed, looking at the hand that she slapped Kevin with.

She still couldn't believe that he came to New York.

To come and find her.

She left the note for Howie and Brian.

Only for Howie and Brian.

She knew that sooner or later someone was going to tell Kevin.

She layed down on her bed, resting her head on her pillow.

She turned her head and looked at the picture of her and Kevin.

She didn't know why, but she smiled.

_(Flashback)_

_Kevin spotted the photo booth and grabbed Alex's hand._

_She looked at him._

"_What are you doing?"_

_He pulled on her hand._

"_Come on."_

_She followed him, but was confused._

_She saw the photo booth._

"_You just want to take a picture?"_

_He gave a small nod of his head._

_She smiled at him._

"_Why didn't you say so?"_

_She grabbed both of his hands and pulled._

"_Come on. Let's go."_

_Kevin smiled and happily followed Alex._

_Kevin put a few quarters in the machine and they got in the photo booth._

_They picked their background and took five pictures._

_They got out of the booth and looked at the pictures._

_They were smiling, making a silly face, their noses touching, Alex kissing Kevin's cheek and both of them kissing._

_She loved the last one of them kissing._

"_I love this one."_

_Kevin looked and saw the one that she loved._

"_Go ahead. You take that one and I'll take the others."_

"_All right."_

_She ripped off the one that she loved and was glad that she didn't tear that one or the others._

_She handed the others to Kevin, before looking at the picture in her hand._

Alex got up from her bed and grabbed the picture.

She put it down, so she could no longer look at it.

The picture haunted her memories.

The memories of her and Kevin.

She went to bed, but not without shedding some tears about the relationship that she had with Kevin.

Okay, there's that...Hope you enjoy and if you did please review

thanks(:


	8. Dreams Pt1

Broken Hearted Girl

Wizards of Waverly Place/BSB

Alex/Kevin

Chapter 7

(Kevin's Dream)

Kevin eyes opened and he found himself on the floor.

He didn't understand how he got there, but he looked down the hallway and saw a room with a light on.

He got up and started walking down the hallway.

Maybe someone would be in there and tell him what was going on.

The closer he got to the door, it got hotter and hotter.

He took off his shirt and kept walking.

By the time he got to the door he was sweating.

He knocked on the door.

"It's open."

He was taken back by the voice.

He could've sworn that it was a female voice.

He opened the door and looked inside.

His heart stopped right in his chest.

The room was painted black with a black granite floor, dozens of red candles were spread throughout the room and in the middle of the room was a large king size bed with iron railing and black and red silk sheets.

But, that's not what caught his attention.

Alex was laying on the bed looking drop dead gorgeous.

Her hair was down, framing her beautiful face and she was wearing the right amount of make-up.

"Alex,"

She looked from the candle that was on the dresser to Kevin.

She gave him a small smile.

"Hey, Kevin."

He looked from her to looking around the world.

"What's going on?"

She got up from the bed and moved toward him.

Kevin stopped from looking around to Alex.

He started moving back when she started moving toward her.

Kevin let out a surprised gasp when his back connected with the door of the room.

He was about to move away, but Alex got to him and pressed her body to his'.

"Uh, Alex, what's going on?"

She shook her head.

"Nothing."

She ran one of her fingers down his naked chest.

"It's just...I really do miss you Kevin."

"I've missed you too."

She took his hand and rested it on the knot of the sash that kept her robe closed.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow at her secret request.

She gave him a small nod.

He undid the knot and watched her robe slip from her body to the floor.

Kevin's cheeks flushed crimson red.

She was wearing a black lace bra with light pink trimming and light pink lace panties with black trimming.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm crazily nervous and scared right now."

She moved toward his neck and pressed her lips to the pulse of his neck, but not kissing him.

She was just feeling how fast his pulse was going.

She couldn't help, but to smile.

"I know."

She moved her lips from his neck, so she could look at him.

She smiled at him, before pressing her lips to his'.

It was only a matter seconds, before Kevin gave into Alex.

His hands moved down her body and resting his hands on her hips.

He loved when she let out a surprised gasp and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She pulled her lips away from his', so she could look at him.

He looked at her.

He knew what the look in her eyes meant.

He carried her to the bed that she was laying on earlier and layed her on her back.

He took a minute to take in her beauty.

He layed on top of her and pressed his lips to her's.

She rubbed her thigh against his leg, before flipping them.

Kevin never really did mind her being on top.

She knew that he loved being seduced.

She pulled her lips away and looked at Kevin.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"KEVIN! KEVIN! KEVIN!"

Kevin was pulled from his wonderful dream when he heard his cousin's voice.

He opened his eyes and looked at Brian.

"What?"

"Did you have a nice dream?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because, you were saying 'Alex' all night and you were kissing your pillow. You were just like, 'Oh, Alex, I love you. I can't live without you. Alex, you're so sexy. You make me feel so alive'."

Kevin took the pillow from under his head and started hitting Brian with it.

Well, there's that...Hope you enjoyed and if you did please review

Next chapter is going to be Alex's dream

Thanks(:


	9. Dreams Pt2

Broken Hearted Girl

Wizards of Waverly Place/BSB

Alex/Kevin

Chapter 8

(Alex's Dream)

"_Alex, Alex, Alex."_

Alex's eyes opened and looked around.

She sat straight up and her eyes widened.

This wasn't her room!

She had no idea whose room it was and she didn't even remember falling asleep there.

She let out a surprised gasp when she heard a door open.

She looked to see who it was.

Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed red.

It was Kevin!

She didn't want to admit it, but Kevin looked so good.

His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, shirtless and a pair of worn grey sweats.

"Kevin, what are you..."

She wasn't able to finish her sentence, because with a snap of Kevin's fingers she was standing in front of him, unable to move her legs or her arms.

Kevin ran his hands down her arms and started leaving hot open mouth kisses on her neck.

Alex's breath started coming out as pants and her cheeks flushed red.

"You are so beautiful."

He ran his hands down her body.

"In your attire."

"What are you talking about?"

He moved his lips to her ear.

"Look down."

She looked down and her cheeks flushed a deeper red.

She was wearing a pair of black heels, red stockings, black lacy panties with red trimming and a tiny red bow and a lacy black bra with red trimming and a tiny red bow.

She tried to move her arms to cover herself, but she still had no control of her arms.

He could see the embarrassment on her face, so he decided to tease her.

"Ms. Russo, are you enjoying this?"

She clenched her teeth.

"Go screw yourself, Kevin."

"No. I'll suit for screwing you."

Her eyes widened at his comment.

He grasped her hips and picked her up.

She finally got control of her arms and legs.

She wanted to kick him away, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He carried her to the bed and layed her down on the bed.

She had time to get up and move, but Kevin covered her with his body.

He pressed his lips to her's.

She wasn't going to give into him, but his kissing were so enticing.

She soon gave in.

Kevin moved a hand between their bodies.

He slipped his hand into her bra.

She moaned against his lips.

He started to gently massage her nipple.

He pulled his lips away and looked at her.

He loved the pleasure on her face.

"Do you like that, Ms. Russo?"

She couldn't rely on her voice, so she could only nod her head.

"Then you're going to love this."

He stopped fondling with her breast and moved his hand down her body.

Alex screamed out when Kevin's hand slipped into her panties.

Kevin moved his lips to her ear.

"I know you missed me. I'm glad that I was able to prove it."

Kevin's fingers played around her entrance and he was about to arouse her pleasure, until she heard her alarm clock.

Alex's eyes shot open and she turned her head to her alarm clock.

She slammed her balled up fist and slammed her fist on the 'snooze' button.

She turned and rested on her back.

She didn't know why she dreamed about Kevin.

He cheated on her and yet she was dreaming about him doing all of these things to her.

She let out a frustrated grunt and buried her face in her pillow.

She screamed out in frustration.

Well, there's that...Hope you enjoyed and if you did please review

thanks(:


	10. Snowy Dream

Broken Hearted Girl

Wizards of Waverly Place/BSB

Alex/Kevin

Chapter 9

Alex had gone through school like she normally had, but not without thinking about her dream.

She had tired all day not to go asleep in class at all, but that didn't happen when she went to math class.

They were discussing the area of a circle and she fell asleep.

(Alex's Dream)

She didn't understand why it was so cold.

She opened her eyes.

She was laying on a snowy ground.

How did she get out here?

"Alex,"

She turned and saw Kevin.

He was wearing a pair of dark brown pants, brown boots and a heavy jacket.

He walked over to her.

"What are you doing out here?"

Alex was to frozen by the cold to say anything.

"Come on. I'm gonna get you inside so you can warm up."

Kevin picked her up and carried her back to his log cabin.

Kevin got her in front of the fire and wrapped his heavy jacket around her.

Before she could say anything, he sat right next to her.

Her eyes widened when Kevin wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him.

She wanted to say something, but she was still shaking from the cold.

The fire in the fireplace crackled in front of them.

She let out a small sneeze.

He looked at her.

"Are you sick?"

She shook her head.

"No, I'm fine."

He pressed his hand against her forehead.

"Well, you're forehead is burning."

She didn't understand.

She slapped his hand away and got up.

She moved away from him.

"I don't understand."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You don't get what?"

"Why did you come out there and save me?"

He stood up and moved toward her.

She was about to move away, until he grabbed her hand.

She looked at him.

"Because, I care about you."

Her eyes beamed with tears.

"Then why did you cheat on me?!"

"Ms. Russo!"

Her math teacher slammed Alex's math book on her desk.

Alex's head shot up with her eyes open.

"Glad that you could join us again."

The teacher walked back up to the board.

Alex had no idea that she had been crying.

She wiped the tears from her eyes, before looking back to the board.

Well, there's that...Hope you enjoyed and if you did please review

thanks(:


	11. Trying to Move On

Broken Hearted Girl

Wizards of Waverly Place/BSB

Alex/Kevin

Chapter 10

Theresa knocked on her daughter's bedroom door.

Alex had been very quite ever since she came home from school.

She told her father and her brothers that everything was all right, but her mother knew better.

"Come in."

Theresa opened the door and walked in Alex's room.

Alex was laying on her bed with her head turned away from her mother.

"Alex, honey, are you all right?"

"Yeah, mom. I'm all right."

She walked over to Alex's bed and sat on the side.

"Honey, look at me."

Alex turned her head and looked at her mother.

She was glad that she hadn't let her tears fall.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm all right, mom. I'm really fine."

Theresa knew there was something Alex wasn't telling her, but Alex had built up walls to keep everyone out and from helping her.

Theresa let out a sigh of defeat.

She knew that she wasn't going to get anywhere, so she just nodded her head.

"All right, honey. Dinner will be ready in a little while."

"Okay. Thanks, Mom."

"No problem, honey."

Theresa left the room without another word.

Alex made sure her mother was gone, before she pulled a picture out from under her pillow.

It was a picture of her and Kevin at the ski resort.

The ski resort that he cheated on her with.

Everything was fine, until those girls came.

That girl, Carly, ruined everything!

Everything!

_(Flashback)_

_Alex pulled her head out from under her pillow and looked at the time._

_10:45 A.M._

_She was late!_

_She and Kevin were suppose to go skiing, then go to the café for some hot chocolate and then cuddle up by the fire._

_That was all suppose to start an hour ago._

_She went to Kevin and Brian's room. _

_She knocked on the door._

_Not one of them answered her._

_She opened the door and looked in._

_Her face dropped._

_Brian and Kevin weren't there._

_She left their room, making sure to close the door behind her._

_She started walking back to her room._

"_Alex!"_

_She stopped where she was and turned._

_It was Howie!_

_She plastered a fake smile on her face, so Howie wouldn't worry about her._

"_Hey, what are you doing?"_

"_I was about to go join the guys and Rachel and her friends on the top of the hill."_

_Alex felt like someone had stabbed her right in the chest._

"_Oh, ok."_

_Howie felt a rush of guilt go through him._

"_Weren't you and Kevin suppose to do something today?"_

_She shook her head._

"_It's fine. I really don't care. I don't feel good anyway. I'm just going to lay back down."_

_She started walking away from Howie._

"_Are you sure you're going to be okay?"_

"_I'll be fine."_

_The truth was that she wasn't fine at all._

Alex wiped the angry tears from her eyes.

She decided that she was going to move on with her life.

She looked at the picture.

The picture was of her and Kevin wearing large snow jackets and Kevin kissing her cheek.

She ripped the picture into a million pieces and threw it out her open window.

Well, there's that...I hope you enjoyed and if you did please review

thanks(:


	12. Drunk

Broken Hearted Girl

Wizards of Waverly Place/BSB

Alex/Kevin

Chapter 11

(A Week Later)

Alex was slowly getting over Kevin.

Jerry's sister called and said that she was sick, so he and Theresa had to go over to her house for the weekend and take care of her.

They left Justin in charge, but Alex wasn't worried about Justin being in charge.

Alex was pulled away from her thoughts when her phone went off.

She flipped it open and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Alex."

"Hey, Harper. What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you wanted to go out tonight."

"Yeah, sure. What do you want to do?"

"Do you want to go to '21'?"

Alex was actually surprised that Harper was asking her if she wanted to go to a night club.

"Yeah, sure. But, what are we going to do for IDS?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll have it taken care of. Just be at my house by seven."

"All right, Harper. I'll see you then."

"Okay, Alex."

Alex hung up her phone and placed it beside her.

Three Hours Later

(With Kevin)

Brian could tell that Kevin was still torn about Alex, so he and Howie decided that he needed a night out.

Brian pulled on his jacket and looked at his watch.

"Kevin! Come on!"

"I'm coming!"

Kevin walked out of the bathroom, dressed to go.

Howie grabbed his keys.

"Come on. Let's go."

The three men walked out of the hotel room, but Alex was still on Kevin's mind.

(At Club 21)

Brian and Howie were dancing on the dancefloor, but Kevin sat at the bar.

He came to New York to make up with Alex not drink and dance with other girls.

Harper watched Alex take another shot of tequila.

That had been Alex's fifth shot.

Alex already had three margaritas, two glasses of White Russian and the six shots of tequila.

Harper saw that Alex was getting drunk.

She was starting to regret her decision of bringing Alex to '21'.

Harper was finding it very hard to keep up with Alex.

She stopped where she was when she saw Kevin sitting at the bar.

"Kevin!"

She moved to the bar.

"Kevin!"

He turned from his drink when he saw Harper.

His eyes widened when he saw Harper.

He was surprised to see Harper in the night club.

"Harper, what are you doing here?"

"I'll tell you that later, but right now you have to help me with Alex."

"What's wrong? Is she all right?"

"She's drunk."

Kevin got up from his stool and followed Harper through the club, looking for Alex.

They found her around some guy, laughing like an idiot.

Harper grabbed Alex's hand.

"Alex, come on, we're leaving."

Alex shook her head.

She tried to pull her hand away from Harper's grip, but to no avail.

"Alex, it's time to go."

Alex looked from Harper to Kevin.

"What is he doing here?"

"He's come here to help me take you home."

"I don't want you messing with me!"

Alex tried to punch him, but she missed and was about to fall to the floor, but Kevin caught her.

"You've had enough to drink, Alex."

He picked her up bridal style.

He looked at Harper.

"Come on, Harper."

Brian and Howie saw Kevin carrying Alex in his arms.

"Kevin?"

Kevin looked at his friend and his cousin.

He shook his head.

"I'm taking her back to the hotel. I'll call Justin and cover for her. I'll get her sobered up."

The other two nodded their head at him.

Kevin walked out of the club with Harper behind him.

He stopped and looked at her.

"Harper, you go ahead and go home. I'll take care of her."

Harper nodded her head.

"All right. I'll call her in the morning."

"All right. Good night, Harper. I won't tell your parents about this."

"Okay. Thanks, Kevin."

Kevin looked at the girl in his arms.

He knew it wasn't going to be easy.

Well, there's that...Hope you enjoyed and if you did please review

thanks(:


	13. Sobering Alex Up, Holding You

Broken Hearted Girl

Wizards of Waverly Place/BSB

Alex/Kevin

Chapter 12

Alex was over the toilet, puking.

Kevin was there holding her hair back and rubbing soothing circles on her back.

When she started sobering her up, she wasn't very excited that Kevin was there taking care of her.

She didn't want him near her.

She wanted to hate him.

She was trying to get over him.

Alex stopped puking.

Kevin rubbed one more soothing circle on her back, before getting up to fix her a wet wash cloth.

He ringed out the wash cloth, before moving back over to her.

Her eyes were red and she was pale.

He moved her hair out of her face, before wiping her mouth with the wet wash cloth.

He knew what the look on her face meant, but he ignored it.

She finally jumped at the question that had been burning in the back of her mind.

"Why are you doing this for me?"

He ignored her question and wiped her chin.

He was about to stand up, until she grabbed the end of his shirt.

"Answer me."

"I can't answer it."

"Why?"

"Because, you're not going to believe me."

He went to stand up again, but she grabbed his arm.

He stopped.

"Just answer me."

"It's because no matter what you say I'll still care about you."

"Then why did you do that to me? Why did you kiss her?"

"Alex she kissed me! I didn't kiss her!"

She went to stand up, but started falling.

She was lucky that Kevin was there to catch her.

He automatically wrapped his arms around her, trying to keep her safe.

She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart.

There was always something about his heartbeat that soothed her.

He picked her up.

"Come on. You need to get some sleep."

He carried her out of the bathroom.

He sat her on the bed.

She didn't say anything when he took off her high heels.

"I've got something you can wear for the night."

He walked off, leaving her alone.

Kevin gave her one of his white, button-up shirts.

She took the shirt without looking at him.

"Thanks."

"Yeah. No problem."

She got up from Kevin's hotel bed and went to the hotel bathroom.

She walked out of the bathroom wearing Kevin's shirt.

Her head was pounding and she was exhausted.

She sat on Kevin's hotel bed.

She rested her head in her's hands.

"My head is killing me."

"Do you want some aspirin?"

"Yes, please."

He got up from the bed leaving her alone, again.

He held out a glass of water and two aspirin.

She took the aspirin and drank all of the water.

He took the empty glass from her and set it on the nightstand.

"Are you going to tell Justin?"

He shook his head.

"No. I covered for you. You're just going to stay here for the night."

"Thanks, Kevin."

He nodded his head.

"No problem."

Kevin got up from the bed.

"You should get some sleep. You can take the bed; I'll sleep on the couch."

He went to walk off, but she grabbed his hand.

He looked at her.

He raised an eyebrow at her simply asking her what she wanted.

"Kevin, could you please lay down with me. Just until I fall asleep."

He nodded his head.

"All right."

He got in the bed with her.

He didn't know why, but his arm went around her waist.

He felt her tense up, but she soon loosened up.

It was only a matter of minutes, before she fell asleep.

He looked at her sleeping form.

She was so beautiful.

It reminded him so much of when she asked him to sleep with her when she fell asleep in his arms for the first time.

_(Flashback)_

_The boys and Alex got back on the bus after a concert._

_She was so tired._

_She sat on the couch and Kevin sat next to her._

"_You okay?"_

_She gave a small nod of her head._

"_Yeah. I'm just tired."_

_It only took a matter of minutes, before she was sound asleep._

_Kevin looked at her._

_He gently shook her shoulder._

"_Alex,"_

_But she didn't wake up; she only rested her head on Kevin's shoulder._

_He couldn't help but to smile._

_She was so cute._

_He decided that she wouldn't be comfortable sleeping on the couch, so he picked her up and carried her to her bunk._

_He was about to walk off and join the other boys, but she grabbed his hand._

_He stopped and looked at her._

"_Kevin, will you lay down with me?"_

_He nodded his head and got in the bed with her._

_He wrapped his arms around her waist and she slept right in his arms._

Well, there's that...Hope you enjoyed and if you did please review

thanks(:


	14. Memories of Making Love

Broken Hearted Girl

Wizards of Waverly Place/BSB

Alex/Kevin

Chapter 13

Alex woke up in the middle of the night.

She felt a wave of horror go through her when she felt someone breathing behind her.

She looked over her shoulder and saw Kevin laying behind her, fast asleep.

She went to move away, but his arms were secured around his waist.

He was so warm.

She just needed to get away from him.

It was reminding her of all of the times that Kevin held her in his arms all night long.

She was trying so hard to move away from him, but he was strong.

All of her moving woke him up.

His eyes adjusted from sleeping and looked at her.

"Alex,"

She looked at him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get up. I have to go to the bathroom."

He looked at his arms around her waist.

"Oh, sorry."

He moved his arms from around her waist.

She got up and went to the bathroom.

She rested her hands on the sink and looked in the mirror.

She looked like crap.

Her make-up was smeared and her hair was messed up.

Her nose brushed against the collar of Kevin's shirt.

She couldn't help herself.

She had to take another whiff of Kevin's collar.

Kevin had always smelled so good.

A memory flashed through her memory that caused her to go weak at the knees.

It reminded her of the first time they made love.

"_Kevin,"_

_(Flashback)_

_Kevin looked from the window when he heard the sound of the bathroom door open._

_Alex walked out with wet hair and wearing one of his shirts._

_He smiled._

_He just loved her wearing his shirts._

_She raised an eyebrow at him._

"_What?"_

_He shook his head._

"_Nothing."_

_He motioned his finger for her to come toward him. _

_She happily moved toward him._

_Kevin wrapped his arms around her._

_They had always fit so well together._

_He was taller than she was, but she loved it._

_She always loved tall guys._

_She said it made her feel girly and safe._

_Kevin kissed the top of her head and moved his lips to her ear._

"_I love you."_

_She tightened her arms around his waist._

"_I love you, too."_

_He pulled away so he could look at her._

_He cupped her chin and looked into her eyes._

_She was so beautiful!_

_Kevin saw something sparkle in her eyes._

_Something that he never saw before._

_His hands cupped her face._

_Alex's smile vanished and her cheeks flushed red._

_Kevin had never look at her that way before._

"_Kevin, what's going on with you? You've never looked at me that way before."_

_He moved his face toward her and pressed his lips to her's._

_The kiss between them was so different._

_It was so hot!_

_She moved her arms from around his waist to his neck._

_Kevin grasped her ass and picked her up._

_She let out a startled gasp, before wrapping her legs around his waist._

_He carried her over to the bed. _

_He layed her down on the bed, before laying on top of her._

_He pulled his lips away, so he could look at her._

_She knew what that look in her eyes meant._

"_Are you sure?"_

_She gave a small nod of her head._

"_I'm sure."_

"_All right. I'll be gentle."_

"_Thanks, Kevin."_

(With Kevin)

He was sitting up in the bed, waiting for Alex.

She had been in there for awhile.

It reminded him of after the first time they made love.

_(Flashback)_

_Alex had her head on Kevin's shirtless torso and he was twirling his fingers in her hair._

_He looked down at her._

_She had been very quite._

"_You okay?"_

_She looked up to him._

_She looked away from him and nodded her head._

_He knew there was something wrong._

"_Ally-Al, what's wrong?"_

_She sat up in the bed and covered her naked breasts with the warm blanket._

_He sat up and sat behind her._

_He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek._

_He rested his chin on her shoulder._

"_What's wrong?"_

_She shook her head as tears ran down her face._

"_I don't think we should've done this. I know that we're probably and will regret this later."_

_She got up from the bed._

_She picked up Kevin's shirt and slipped it open._

_She went to the bathroom without looking back at him._

(With Alex)

She jumped when there came a knock at the bathroom door.

She looked from the mirror to the bathroom door.

"Alex?"

She looked from the bathroom door to back to the mirror.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Alright, I'll be here."

She heard Kevin walk away from the door.

She looked at her reflection.

She remembered looking at her reflection after the first time they made love.

_(Flashback)_

_Alex walked in the bathroom._

_She locked it behind her and sat on the end of the bathtub._

_She loved Kevin._

_She really couldn't picture herself with anyone else, but she was starting to have regrets._

_She rested her head in her hands and started crying._

Well, there's that chapter...I hope you enjoyed and if you did please review

thanks(:


	15. Their First Kiss Went Like This

Broken Hearted Girl

Wizards of Waverly Place/BSB

Alex/Kevin

Chapter 14

Alex knew that she needed to face Kevin sooner or later.

She unlocked the bathroom door and walked out.

She found Kevin sitting on the bed.

"Kevin,"

He looked at her.

"You okay?"

She walked over to him and sat at the end of the bed.

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I was thinking about that night."

His eyes widened, but then went back to normal.

He knew exactly what she was talking about.

He turned his head, so he couldn't look at her.

"What about it?"

"I don't know, but when I was laying in your arms it made me think of it."

Kevin looked at her.

He was actually surprised that she said that.

"So, you've missed me?"

She nodded her head.

"Yeah, I've missed you."

"Well, I've missed you too."

They looked at each other and their eyes locked.

Alex felt something made her move toward Kevin.

She pressed her lips to his'.

Kevin's eyes widened at her sudden action, but he didn't want this kiss to end.

He wrapped his arms around her, so he could bring her closer.

It brought back the memory of their first kiss.

_(Flashback)_

_Alex looked out from the airport._

_It was raining!_

_Why did it have to be raining?!_

_She hated the rain!_

_She started running through the rain to get to the boys' jet._

_She was close, but she tripped and landed on the ground._

"_Alex,"_

_She looked up from the ground and saw Kevin kneeling next to her._

"_Kevin,"_

"_Are you okay?"_

_She shook her head._

"_No, I tripped."_

"_Can you walk?"_

_She went to stand up and pain shot through her knees and her ankles._

_She shook her head._

"_No, it hurts."_

_He picked her up and carried her to the jet._

_They were both soaking wet, but he took her to the jet bathroom._

_He sat her on the edge of the tub and started taking care of her scraped up knees._

_She let out a squeak of pain when he rubbed the cotton ball covered in peroxide on her scraped up knees._

"_You did mess up your knees."_

"_Yeah, I know."_

_He placed some neosporin on two cotton squares and placed one on each of her knee caps._

_Alex smiled at Kevin's gentleness. _

_He gently wrapped some clean, sterile wrappings around her scraped up knees._

_A small smile spread across her face when Kevin placed a kiss to both of her wrapped up knees._

"_There. You'll be good as new in a few days."_

"_Thanks, Kevin."_

_He nodded his head and started putting up the things that he used on her knees._

"_You shouldn't have run."_

_Alex let out an annoyed sigh and rolled her eyes._

_Figures Kevin would've been all nice and sweet when you get hurt, but after you get taken care of he would turn back into an uptight butt hole._

"_It was raining, Kevin?! What else was I suppose to do? Casually walk through the rain and get soaked from head to toe?"_

"_Well, that's alot smarter than running and fall flat on your face."_

_She stood up, ignoring the pain in her ankles._

"_You're unbelievable, Kevin! You're so up tight all the time! That's the reason why I don't even want to be around you."_

_She started walking out of the bathroom._

"_Whoa, hold on! You wait a minute!"_

_He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around._

_It caused her to stumble a little and she started falling._

_He caught her in his arms._

_Her hands grasped onto his t-shirt._

_They stood there, frozen._

_She had never been that close to him._

_She looked up from her chest to him, but he was already looking at her._

"_Kevin?"_

"_Alex?"_

_Their eyes widened when they said each other's name at the same time._

_Kevin's hands cupped her face._

_Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed red._

"_Kevin?"_

_He moved toward her and pressed his lips to her's._

_Her eyes were the size of golfballs._

_She really couldn't believe that Kevin was actually kissing her._

_Her eyes slid close and she gave into his kiss._

_That kiss signified the start of their relationship._

It really started brining back all of the happy memories for Alex.

When they first kissed, he meeting her family for the first time, she meeting his mother for the first time, she being there for him when his father died and the first time that he made love to her.

He layed down on the bed with her on top of him.

Her tiny hands went to his shirt and she started undoing the buttons.

She finally got the buttons undone.

He moaned in pleasure when her hands ran over his chest.

He grasped her hips and flipped them, so he was on top.

His warm fingers slipped under his shirt, that she was wearing, and started rubbing circles on her hips.

He moved his lips from her's and went to her neck.

She started trailing kisses across his cheek and his neck.

His lips brushed her ear.

"I love you."

Her eyes widened at his words.

That was the same thing he told her, before he went down into café of the ski resort and she saw him and that girl kissing.

She pushed him away and sat up.

She ignored the hurt in his eyes.

"I'm gonna sleep on the couch."

"Alex..."

"Goodnight, Kevin."

She got up from the bed and went to the couch.

She layed on the couch and covered herself with a blanket.

She ended up crying herself to sleep.

She knew that she would never be able to let the ski incident go.

She could never forgive him for it.

Well, there's that chapter...Hope you enjoyed and if you did please review

thanks(:


	16. I Still Love You

Broken Hearted Girl

Wizards of Waverly Place/BSB

Alex/Kevin

Chapter 15

Kevin couldn't sleep.

He knew the kiss between him and Alex meant that she did miss him, but she was still holding onto what happened at the ski resort.

At first, he understood why she was angry.

He hated himself for hurting her.

But now, it was driving him crazy that she wasn't even talking to him.

He couldn't take it anymore.

He got up from the bed and went into the living room.

She was sound asleep on the couch, but there were tears on her face.

He knew that waking her up would only make her angry.

He sat in the chair that was close to the couch.

He rested his elbows on his knees and rested his face in his hands.

He just watched her sleep.

(The Next Morning)

Alex's eyes slid open.

She sat up on the couch and stretched her arms.

She looked and saw Kevin sitting in the chair next to the couch, fast asleep.

She got up from the couch and went to his bedroom.

She found her purse in a chair near the French doors that led out to the balcony.

She looked through her purse and found her cellphone.

She dialed Harper's number.

(With Harper)

Harper was pulled from her peaceful sleep when her cellphone went off.

She grabbed her phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Harper."

Harper sat straight up in her bed when she heard her best friend's voice.

"Hey, Alex."

"I'm sorry I woke you up Harper, but I was wondering if you could come and pick me up."

"Uh, yeah, sure. Where are you?"

Alex gave her the name of the boys' hotel and room number.

Harper wrote it down.

"All right, Alex. I'm coming to get you."

"Ok. Thanks, Harper."

"No problem, Alex. I'll see you when I get there."

Alex hung up the phone.

She grabbed her dress from last night and went to the bathroom.

(Later On)

Alex was dressed in her dress from last night and wearing her high heels, but she was still wearing Kevin's shirt.

She knew that she couldn't take it with her, but it smelled so good and it felt so good.

She didn't know why, but she decided that she needed to leave him a note.

She had to tell him how she felt.

He needed to understand how she felt.

(Much Later On)

Alex folded up the note and placed it on Kevin's pillow.

She heard her phone go off.

She grabbed her phone.

She smiled.

It was Harper!

She flipped the phone open and pressed it to her ear.

"Hey, Harper."

"Hey, I decided not to come up to the room. I'm in the lobby."

"All right. I'll be down there in a minute."

"All right. I'll see you when you get down here."

Alex hung up the phone and placed it back in her purse.

She knew that she needed to leave his shirt, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

(With Kevin)

Kevin's eyes gently slid open.

He looked to the couch and saw that Alex was gone.

He got up from the chair.

"Alex?"

He went to his bedroom.

"Alex?"

Her purse, dress and shoes were gone.

He knew that she was gone.

He was about to go straight to the bathroom, until some white on his pillow caught his attention.

He walked over to his bed and grabbed it.

'_Kevin'_

It was a note to him for Alex.

He sat on his bed and unfolded the note.

_Kevin,_

_You really need to understand this. I'm still in love with you, but I can't get over what happened at the ski resort. It's best that we just never need to see each other again and forget everything about us. I'm sorry, Kevin. _

_Alex_

Kevin knew by reading that note, he knew exactly what he had to do.

He grabbed his jacket and his keys, before leaving the hotel room.

Well, there's that chapter...Hope you enjoyed and if you did please review

thanks(:


	17. Finally Going To Talk

Broken Hearted Girl

Wizards of Waverly Place/BSB

Alex/Kevin

Chapter 16

Alex and Harper were sitting on Harper's bed.

Alex was hugging Kevin's shirt to her chest.

"Alex,"

She looked from the shirt that she was holding to her chest to her best friend.

"You have to forgive Kevin."

Alex shook her head.

"Harper, I just can't bring myself to do it."

"Don't you still love him?"

"Well, I...Harper, its hard..."

"You either don't or you do."

"Harper..."

Harper held up a hand to silence her friend.

"Either you love him or you don't."

Alex let out a sigh of defeat.

She knew that she could never get anything pass Harper.

Alex nodded her head.

"Yeah, I still love him."

"Then why don't you want to be with him?"

"I still can't get over the ski resort."

Harper shook her head.

"Alex, you need to get over that bullshit and be with Kevin."

Alex's eyes widened when she realized that her best friend cussed, but she dropped her head.

She knew that Harper was right.

Her eyes slid close.

Her mind went through all of the memories that she had with Kevin.

_(Flashback)_

_Alex and Kevin were laying on top of the tour bus on a blanket._

_Kevin said that he wanted to spend sometime with her._

_She didn't think that he would take her on top of the tour bus and watch the stars._

_A breeze came by and it made her shiver._

_He looked at her._

"_Are you cold?"_

_She nodded her head._

_He shrugged out of his jacket and wrapped it around her._

"_Thanks, Kevin."_

_He held her close, so they could warm each other up._

_They layed down on the blanket._

_Alex layed her head on Kevin's chest, so she could be closer to him._

_He made her feel very girly and safe._

_She smiled._

_The stars were so beautiful._

"_It's so beautiful out here."_

"_Yeah, it is."_

_He cupped her chin and turned her face, so she was looking at him._

"_I don't want to ever forget this."_

_She smiled at him._

"_Me either."_

_He moved toward her and pressed his lips to her's._

_He pulled his lips away and looked right into her eyes._

"_I love you."_

_She smiled, before pressing a small kiss to his' lips._

"_I love you too."_

Alex didn't realize that tears were falling down her face.

What had she done?

All of this time, Kevin had still loved her and he only wanted to be with her again.

She looked at her best friend.

"Harper, what have I done?"

Harper moved toward her best friend and pulled her into a hug.

"You were just confused and you were still hurt."

She pulled away, so she could look at her.

"Alex, you really need to go talk to Kevin.

Alex nodded her head and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"All right."

Alex went straight to the front door.

She opened the door and froze right on the spot.

Kevin stood there with his fist raised about to knock on the door.

"Kevin?"

"Alex?"

They both chuckled when they said each other's name at the same time.

He put down his raised fist and rubbed the back of his head.

"So, what are you doing?"

She looked down from him to the floor.

"Actually, I was about to go back to your hotel, so I could talk to you."

His eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?"

She nodded her head.

"Yeah,"

Kevin gently cupped her chin and lifted her head, so she was looking at him.

He motioned his finger to behind his car.

"Well, let's go somewhere so we can talk."

She nodded her head.

"All right."

He grasped her hand and led her out of Harper's house.

Harper watched Kevin and Alex from her bedroom window.

She was glad that they were going somewhere, so they could talk.

She felt accomplished!

Well, there's that...hope you enjoyed and if you did please review

thanks(:


End file.
